A l'aide! Mon jinchûriki est amoureux!
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Naruto et Gaara sortent ensemble. Jusque là, tout va bien, neh? Mais il y a un petit détail qu'on a oublié de préciser: Kyubi et Shukaku n'ont JAMAIS donné leur accord à cette union! Encore moins quand cette fameuse union implique un corps à corps...
1. Kyûbi pas content

Naruto et Gaara sortent ensemble. Jusque là, tout va bien, neh?

Mais il y a un petit détail qu'on a oublié de préciser: Kyûbi et Shukaku n'ont JAMAIS donné leur accord à cette union! Encore moins quand cette fameuse union implique un corps à corps...

En somme, Naruto et Gaara dans un même lit égal démons pas contents! XDDD

Alors quoi? Comment ça se passe?

* * *

Chers amis, mesdames et messieurs, voici la version réécrite de ce petit moment de délire! Après m'être reprenchée dessus, j'ai trouvé dommage de ne l'avoir pas plus développé que ça. Voici donc le résultat! Profitez bien! ;)

* * *

Pourquoi moi ? Hein ? Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive à moi ? De tous les jinchûriki possibles et imaginables, il a fallu que je tombe sur le seul – et je dis bien _le seul_ – crétin qui prenne son pied à enchaîner conneries sur conneries ! Et quand je dis conneries, attention, hein ! Je ne parle pas de stupides pitreries dignes d'un morveux de dix-sept ans ! Noooooon ! Pensez-vous, c'aurait été trop _simple_ ! Mais là, _**là**_, il a dépassé les bornes ! Lui et ce stupide rouquin !

Ca faisait des mois qu'ils se tournaient autour et ça n'a pas loupé ! BAM ! J'aurais dû le voir venir, pourtant ! C'était gros comme une maison ! Mais de là à me faire ce coup _là _!

Eh ! Tu m'écoutes, gamin ? Lâche ce type ! Oh !

Parce qu'en plus, ce fichu blond de malheur, il se fout de moi !

Non mais tu vas le lâcher, oui ?

…

C'est qu'il m'ignore, en plus, le saloupiaud ! Lâche-le et tirons-nous d'ici en vitesse ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de…

Nom de di… NARUTO ! Sale gamin stupide et décérébré ! Je T'INTERDIS d'utiliser ce corps sans mon autorisation !

Je te le dis tout net, si tu continues je m'arrange pour prendre le contrôle de ton corps ! Tu m'entends ? Hors de question que je fasse _ça_ avec cette espèce de… de tanuki de malheur !

Eh ! Non, stop ! Remet-lui sa chemise ! Rhaaaa et puis arrête de l'embrasser à pleine bouche ça me dégoûte !

Eh, le rouquin ! Vire ta langue de là ! Et toi arrête de gémir, tu vois bien qu'il va finir par t'étouffer ! Mais qui est-ce qui m'a collé des humains pareils ? Oh ! Ta mère t'a croisé avec une sangsue ou quoi ?

Je te jure que tu vas me payer ça, morveux ! Et au centuple ! Quand je réussirai à sortir de ce trou, je t'en ferai baver ! Tu vas me supplier de t'achever, t'as pigé ? Tu vas me SU-PPLI-ER, tellement ce sera horrible ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça, je _refuse_ !

Bon dieu mais on n'a pas idée de coucher avec un …

OUARGH !

Vire tes sales pattes de mon caleçon ! Qui est-ce qui t'a permis de… MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI, OUI ? J'ai dis stooop !

Naruto, sale morveux ! J'te tuerai, je t'achèverai lentement, je t'arracherai les ongles un à un avant de broyer ton âme entre mes crocs ! Et…

Mais c'est qu'il y prend du plaisir, en plus !

Ferme-la ! Et arrête de gigoter ! Un démon renard ne gigote pas ! Et _nom de dieu_, un démon renard n'est pas soumis ! JE ne me soumettrai jamais devant Ichibi ! Faut pas pousser, non plus! Et d'abord…

Bordel ! Je perds les pédales, ou quoi ? Dominant ou pas il est _hors de question_ que je couche avec ce… ce… ce truc ! Quand je dis non, c'est _niet_, pigé ?

…

Non mais sans blagues, tu vas m'écouter, oui ? Et puis…

Oh…_Ooooooh !_

Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, là ? Remonte immédiatement ! Naruto, je suis sérieux, là ! Tu ne vas quand même pas…

Non de non de non !

LAISSE CETTE CEINTURE TRANQUILLE, elle est très bien là où elle est !

Bordel ! C'est qu'il la défait avec les dents, en plus !

Je suis dans la merde ! Une _merde noire_ ! Foutre dieu de bordel de MERDE ! J'aurais pu être scellé dans n'importe qui mais il a fallut que je tombe sur cette espèce _d'ahuris_ qui baise avec un ensablé de tanuki !

Argh ! Vision d'horreur ! Le rouquin est à poil ! Et…

...

Si tu _oses_ faire ce que tu as en tête je te jure que je te ferai gober plus gros que ça ! Tu genre ta propre connerie ! Après ça je t'étoufferai avec ton insondable stupidité et je te ferai…

OH _NOM DE DIEU,_ IL L'A FAIT !

Je te hais, gamin, tu m'entends ? Et l'autre aussi d'ailleurs !

Eh, le rouquin ! Quand je sortirai de là, t'es le premier sur ma liste ! J'te tuerai pour ça, je te…

Tu fais quoi, là ? Eh, pas touche ! Remballe tes doigts de là ! Laisse-moi tranquille, j'te signale que c'est aussi mon corps que t'as l'intention de…

Minute.

Il a l'intention de faire _quoi_, l'ensablé ?

MAIS IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! Je t'interdis ne serait-ce que d'y penser ! Je te jure que quand je trouverai le moyen de sortir de là je te le ferai ravaler, ton air lubrique ! J'te tuerai, toi et le démon qui crèche dans ton corps de prostitué !

Bon sang réagis, NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO !


	2. Shukaku pire que pas content

C'est une blague ? Une putain de mauvaise blague qui tourne au _vinaigre _pour moi ! Eh gamin, tu rigoles ? Tu vas pas me forcer à coucher avec un enfoiré de renard mouillé ? Oh ! Gaara ! Lâche-le et foutons le camp ! Tu m'écoutes, oui ?

Mais c'est qu'il s'en fout comme d'une guigne, en plus !

Et ferme les jambes ! _Ferme les jambes !_

Argh ! Je t'avais bien dit de les fermer, abruti ! Maintenant il va…

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, là ? _Eh !_ C'est moi où il… ?

Aaaah ! Non de non de non de non ! Vire ta langue de là sale boule de poils puante ! Tu ne peux pas…

MAIS DIS QUELQUE CHOSE, TOI AUSSI ! Eh ! Gaara ! Arrête de trembler et bouge-toi !

Et pour l'amour du ciel, _ferme-la _! Tu veux que tout le village soit au courant, ou quoi ?

Et pourquoi pas les autres démons, tant qu'on y est ?

Ah pour sûr, ils vont bien se fendre la poire ! _Bordel !_ Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Kyûbi et Shukaku ensemble c'est…. c'est… ARGH ! J'veux même pas y penser tellement c'est immonde !

Eh, toi, le renard ! Fais quelque chose avec ton crétin de blond, nom d'un chien ! Tu vois pas qu'il a la langue mal placée ? Et...

Bah voilà, suffisait de demander.

Bon, maintenant Gaara tu remets ton caleçon et on se carapate vite fait ! Avec un peu de chance personne ne saura que…

POURQUOI IL NOUS MONTE DESSUS, CELUI-LA ?

Eh, Kyûbi ! Contrôle un peu ton hôte !

Et toi repousse-le, morveux stupide ! Voilà c'est ça… agrippe lui les fesses et pousse-le loin d'ici !

Misère… _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?_ Allez vas-y, pousse-le !

Que… ? !

OUAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

BORDEL DE CHIOTTE A CUL DE FOUTRE DE DIEU DE NOM D'UN BOULET !

_T'as osé !_

Retire-toi de là ! Vite ! Ah non c'est trop horrible ! Bon sang j'vais vomir ! Je vais…

Et arrête de crier, j'ai déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça !

Je suis humilié, souillé par un crétin de renard mouillé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? C'est… c'est…

Agh !

Tu me paieras ça, GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

* * *

« Humpf ! Ta gueule sale renard…

_ Quoi ? »

Naruto sursauta et rougit face aux yeux émeraude qui le dévisageaient avec insistance.

« Non, rien du tout… » murmura-t-il en se penchant sur un Gaara épuisé mais heureux.

« J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

_ … Kyubi t'as piqué une crise ? »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu… comment tu sais ? »

Le nouveau Kazekage sourit discrètement et s'empara des lèvres de son amant.

« Shukaku m'a fait la même… » susura-t-il dans un souffle, retombant sur le matelas sous les yeux attendris de Naruto.

« Il n'était pas content du tout.

_ Kyubi non plus. Il est furax ! » rit le blond dont les pupilles venaient de s'allumer d'une lueur maligne et gourmande qui n'échappa pas au rouquin.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda presque aussitôt ce dernier.

Le visage de Naruto s'était dangereusement rapproché du sien, et Gaara comprit vite ce que son bijû préféré avait en tête.

« On recommence ? »

Et c'est ainsi que Naruto et Gaara s'amusèrent une nuit entière, juste histoire de faire bisquer les deux démons. Maigre vengeance pour leur avoir pourris la vie pendant toutes ces années!

Seul prix à payer: un mal de crâne colossal le lendemain matin! (bah oui, à force d'entendre les deux bestioles hurler dans leurs têtes! )

* * *

Je soutiens ce que j'ai dis lors de sa première publication, cette fic, c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi... u.u"

Mais il fallait que je la fasse! xD (la fille trop fière de sa connerie)

J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu! =D


End file.
